wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kael'thas Sunstrider (tactics)
:This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Kael'thas Sunstrider. Kael'thas Sunstrider is the fourth and final boss encounter of the Eye in Tempest Keep. His council is comprised of four advisors: Thaladred the Darkener, Master Engineer Telonicus, Grand Astromancer Capernian and Lord Sanguinar. He also spawns seven powerful legendary items which you have to equip in order to defeat him. Usable only during the encounter, reseting the encounter, wiping, or releasing to the Graveyard will desummon the weapons. General information *Level: ?? (Boss) *Type: Humanoid (Blood Elf) Nihilum was the first guild to defeat Kael'thas on the 25th of May 2007. Forte killed him 2 hours later. Abilities The fight has 5 phases: Phase 1 4 Advisors Thaladred the Darkener the first advisor of four. This Mob is slower than Run speed but will kill anyone with a single blow if in melee range. *Gaze Ability (A Fixate) -- Targets a specific person and walks towards them in an attempt to bring targeted person into melee range *Knockback ( ~4-5k Damage) -- Mainly happens to Gazed Person but has potential for others, will throw person into air hurtling them at a wall, most of the time no fall damage is incurred but the initial damage of ~4-5k is enough. Lord Sanguinar the second advisor of four. Recommend using a Tank on this mob. He runs faster than Run Speed. *Fear (30 Yard AoE ) – Will cast on a predictable timer, everyone in range will be feared. Grand Astromancer Capernian the third advisor of four. Recommend Ranged in Fire Resistance build Hate before raid engages. * Fireball (~6-7K Fire Damage(Mitigatable)) – Cast on person with highest agro consecutively. * Conflagrate (~800-1100 Per Tick, 10 Second Duration) – Cast on raid, Will hit multiple targets, based on proximity. *Arcane Explosion (A lot of Damage) – Triggered by people or pets in melee range Master Engineer Telonicus the fourth advisor of four. Tanked by a single tank, melee on opposite side. Everyone must be aware of who has Toy. * Bomb ( ~7-9k AoE) – Thrown repeatedly, This is a Frontal Cone attack. * Remote Toy ( ~0 damage ) – 1 minute Timer on Debuff, Will stun for ~4 seconds per proc. Multiple procs during 1 minute duration. All hate is ignored while Stun is active. Phase 2 Phase 2 starts once Telonicus dies. Kael'thas summons the Advisors' weapons and you will have to fight them simultaneously : * * * * * * * Upon Death the weapon is lootable for ~60 seconds letting users of that specific weapon loot and equip. All the weapons have special buffs or abilities crucial to later stages and the defeat of this encounter. Phase 3 Advisors all at the same time Phase 4 Kael'thas becomes Active in this stage. *Pyroblast (~18k after all Mitigation) – Melee Interrupts this as much as possible; Tank uses Legendary Shield to mitigate during another ability. *Summon Phoenix (AoE damage) – fly around and do AoE damage to players as well as themselves. Will turn into a Phoenix Egg when they die, and this egg will resurrect the phoenix if not killed within roughly 15 seconds. *Flame Strike (115625-134375 initial damage, ~3k per second ) – Spell Detail level to High in order to see these, Similar to Void Zones they do damage per second you stand in them. Will give a few seconds to run out of the Flame Strike, initial blast will likely kill you, then acts as a void zone type damage over time. *Shield (20K or greater health) – Shield stops melee from interrupting Pyroblasts, can cause issues if not DPSed down fast enough. * Mind control ( 1 Minute Duration ) – Typically in groups of two, casters, melee, and healers will get Mind controlled. No extra damage is applied when damaging raid but healers can buff, and heal Kael for Ridiculous amounts, one of the legendary weapons is designed to break this. *Arcane Disruption(1750-2250 Arcane Damage) – 10 second disorient that you are immune to with the legendary staff given, nominal and easy to heal through it is a periodic damage that hits zone wide. Phase 5 Kael'thas adds spells to his repertoire *Gravity Lapse – All members of raid are Teleported to him and shot into the air, everyone can “Swim” and needs to get away from each other. At the end of this ability the raid will fall to the ground and take fall damage. *Netherbeam (Chains damage and increases as it hops) – A Chain lightning attack, will bounce through people too close and amplify in damage, otherwise it will just hit single people and do minimal damage. *Nether Vapor - Appear as small black clouds floating around in the air with you. If touched they add a stacking debuff that reduces your max health by 10% each time. Strategy Quotes Intro: * Energy. Power. My people are addicted to it. Their dependence made manifest after the Sunwell was destroyed. Welcome to the future...a pity you're too late to stop it. No one can stop me now. Selama ashal'anore. Advisor Introductions: Grand Astromancer Capernian * Capernian will see to it that your stay here is a short one. Master Engineer Telonicus * Well done. You have proven worthy to test your skills against my Master Engineer, Telonicus. Thaladred the Darkener * Let us see how your nerves hold up against the Darkener, Thaladred Lord Sanguinar * You have persevered against some of my best advisors. But none can withstand the might of the Bloodhammer. Behold, Lord Sanguinar. Summoning Advisors: * Perhaps I underestimated you. It would be unfair to make you fight all four Advisors at once, but...fair treatment was never shown to my people. I'm just returning the favor. Casting Gravity Lapse: * Having trouble staying grounded? * Let us see how you fare when your world is turned upside down. Killing a player: * You will not prevail. * You gambled...and lost. Mind Control: * Obey me. * Bow to my will. Summoning phoenix: * Anara'nel belore! * By the power of the sun! Enrage: * I have not come this far to be stopped! The future I have planned will not be jeopardized! Now, you will taste true power! Death: * For...Quel...thalas! Loot External links Category:Stubs/Strategy Category:Bosses Sunstrider